ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New, but Old Face in Town
Ben Tennyson meets a genetically engineered clone of himself created by Doctor Psychobos. Plot Deep in the heart of the Incursean Empire is Doctor Psychobos in his laboratory looking at some being in a tank. Psychobos: Finally after all these many months, my experiment is finally ready. Inside the tank is someone or something that looks like Ben Tennyson, but he has white hair, red eyes, and instead of the whites of his eyes, they're bright purple. Psychobos: The accelerated growth and the DNA splicings seem to show no other anomalies except for the eye and hair pigments. However my genius allowed me to create the ultimate life form to destroy Ben Tennyson. He has the abilities of several of Tennyson's aliens and he doesn't need an inferior Omnitrix. Now awaken my creation and destroy Azmuth's little pet superhero and I use the term loosely. Then I will prove once and for all that Cerebrocrustaceans are superior to Galvans. The clone awakens as Psychobos lets him out of the tanks which he has never used his legs before so he falls to the ground. Clone: What? Where am I? Who are you? Psychobos: I am your creator, my friend. You may call me Dr. Psychobos. Clone: Dr. Psychobos. You're a mutated Cerebrocrustacean. Psychobos: Yes I am and do you know why you are here? Clone: To destroy Ben Tennyson right? Psychobos: Yes you are. Now go. Clone: But why? What's he done to deserve being eliminated? Psychobos: Do not question me, clone! I am your creator, your father, which means you do what I say! Clone: Well, dad, it looks like I'm rebelling against your authority. The clone strikes at Psychobos with his fists which his strength has been augmented by aliens similar to the ones Ben calls Fourarms and Humungosaur. The clone then runs toward a small ship which with his very, very advanced alien brain he pilots it out of Incursean space and plans to head to Earth. Psychobos: No! No! No! No! No! This will not stand. If my flawed creation won't kill Ben Tennyson, then I guess as the old saying goes: if you want something done right, then you do it yourself. As Psychobos schemes, the clone continues his journey strait to Earth, but he has some questions. Clone: How did I even do that to Psychobos and how do I know how to pilot this thing? Oh well, I just want to get to Earth now and hope that the walking crab boil won't ever find me. Now then on Earth underneath Max Tennyson's store is the Plumber HQ with Ben Tennyson there, his partner Rook Blonko, and Max Tennyson himself. Rook: Magister Tennyson, we are calculating the trajectory of an unauthorized ship heading towards Earth. Max: What kind? Rook: Incursean. Ben: Incursean? But Attea said that the Incurseans would stay off of Earth. Rook: It is a single vessel, Ben. Maybe it is an escaped prisoner who stole one of their ships? Max: Whether friend or foe, it doesn't belong here. You two head up to the surface and check it out. Report in once you found something. Ben: Got it, grandpa. Let's move, Rook. As Rook and Ben head up to the surface, the clone has finally landed his ship on the outskirts of Bellwood. He hops out and begins trekking through the city. Clone: So this is Bellwood? Funny how I instinctively came here. I wonder if crab legs has anything to do about it? Oh well, I just need to find some shelter, food, and a fresh change of clothes. So then the clone goes walking around the town and as he does, he finds some clothes he can wear. He swipes a black t-shirt off a clothes line, a grey jacket with a maroon red trim off of someone's chair, a pair of jeans that were on a discount rack at a store, then finally a pair of white colored Converse from another discount rack. He then suits up. Clone: These'll do okay, but I still got to eat and I um don't have a name. There's already a Ben Tennyson so that's out the window. I'm sure I'll think of something, so I better get moving. The clone then again begins moving and he's heading to Undertown as if it was by instinct. As he does so though, it looks like Rook and Ben tracked the Incursean vessel. Ben: Well, here it is, Rook, but nobody home. Rook: Indeed and it looks like they are heading on foot to Undertown. Ben: Hey, Rook look here what I found. Rook gets a glimpse at a jumpsuit like clothing piece. Ben: What do you make of it? Rook: What ever was in there was humanoid to be sure and it abandoned this garment. Ben: So it's naked? Rook: That or it discarded this to find some typical Earth clothes to try and blend in. Ben: Then what are we waiting for, Rook? Let's head to Undertown, find this guy, and then learn if he's a good guy or if I need to kick his butt back to the Incurseans. Rook: Agreed. As they make their way, it seems the clone has done so already and finds himself hiding in the shadows. Clone: Okay then, so I lay low and hope that I don't get spotted. The clone's stomach begins to growl. Clone: But first I better find some food. I'm hungry. The clone then begins snooping around Undertown and he starts swiping a whole mess of food and drink from the stands. Unknown to him though it seems that Ben and Rook have finally made it to Undertown as well. Rook: Where should we start? Ben: I don't know. It may have been an Incursean ship, but that doesn't mean it was an Incursean in it. Rook: Agreed. So perhaps we should split up? We will cover twice as much ground. Ben: Good idea. Once any of us find something let's meet up atop that building okay? What ever was in that ship, we don't want to alert them that we're here. Plus we don't know what kind of heat he's packing. Rook: Understood I think. Ben and Rook split up and then begin searching all over Undertown, but neither side knows that Dr. Psychobos made it here too. Psychobos: My creation and Ben Tennyson in the same setting. This is so perfect. Now all I have to do is bring them together and make them destroy each other. Let us see if I put a few innocents in danger then maybe they shall meet and knowing Tennyson he'll have an unpleasant first experience with his clone. Psychobos' head opens up which reveals his brain and he then emits lightning waves at a corral of alien bovines. Their pin is destroyed and they are startled so they then begin running through the streets. All the aliens in Undertown run for their lives and the clone gets a good look at what's happening. Clone: Oh, no, the livestock are going to wreck the city. I got to do something. The clone sees that there is a young alien about to be squashed so he then runs at super speed to grab her. The clone then takes the kid alien to atop a building where she'll be safe. Clone: Stay here okay? Kid: Okay. Clone: I got to get them back in their pin some how and if I have as many alien powers as Psychobos boasted I did, then I might have an idea. The clone then begins manipulating the gravity around the alien cows which then lifts them in the air. Clone: I got this. The bovine are put back in their pin with no harm done, but Ben saw what happened so actually against his own orders, he goes to investigate. The clone then grabs the kid and jumps back down to the streets who greets the kid's mom. Clone: Here's your kid, ma'am. Next time keep it on a tighter leash, okay? The crowd begin gathering around him and cheering him on, but soon Ben gets a look at the clone. Which he mistakes for an old enemy. Ben: Albedo! Clone: Who? Oh wait it's Ben Tennyson. Ben: Yeah and I don't know how you got out of jail, but I'm sending you back. Clone: Wait! Wait! You got the wrong guy. I'm... Ben transforms into Humungosaur and then rams at the clone and then pins him to a wall. Humungosaur: So tell me how you got out, Albedo. Clone: Listen, man, I'm not Albedo, whoever that is. Let's just talk okay? I can explain everything. Humungosaur: Yeah like you were the one who let those animals go and then saved that kid to look like a hero. Clone: You're really pig headed, you know that. Humungosaur: I get told that all the time. Clone: And since you won't listen to reason them listen to this or better yet feel it. The clone rams his head against Ben's which releases him and then the clone delivers a powerful kick with his legs. The result sends Ben hurling against a wall. Clone: Whoa, now that was pretty sweet. So then, Ben, why don't you come at me, bro? Humungosaur: No problem. Ben attacks his clone again, but he soon freezes Ben right in his tracks with Big Chill's freezing powers. Clone: Chilly reception, huh? Humungosaur: I'm the one with the jokes, pal. Clone: Yeah and you suck at them, bro. Now come on let's rumble. Ben and his clone fight it out some more on the streets of Undertown, but Rook finally gets wind of the fight. He soon gathers with the crowd and can see Ben fighting with someone else that looks like Ben, but with Albedo's physical characteristics. Rook: Ben! Humungosaur: Take him down, partner. Clone: Partner? Oh it's a Revonnahgander. Rook: Yes and who are you? Clone: I kind of really can't tell you that because I don't have a name. Rook: Why not? Clone: Because contrary to what Ben here thinks, I'm not Albedo, whoever the heck that is. I'm a clone created by Dr. Psychobos and he wants me to kill Ben, but I... Humungosaur: That's all I needed to hear. Ben then transforms into Feedback which he attaches his tendrils to the clone and begins draining his energies. The clone then passes out and Ben reverts back to his human form. Ben: We got 'im, Rook. Let's get him back to grandpa. Rook: Very well, but was that really necessary? Ben: Um, yeah. He said he was going to kill me. Rook: He said he was suppose to, but it did not seem like he wanted to do so. Ben: Whatever, dude. Let's just get him to Grandpa Max. Rook: Very well. The clone is soon taken away by both young Plumbers and Psychobos watches. Psychobos: Not quite what I had in mind. Oh, well back to the drawing board. Ben and Rook have brought the clone to the Plumber HQ where he is on an operating table being scanned. Ben: Okay we got him. So what is he? Rook: Apparently as he said, Ben. He is a clone, but look at his DNA. I am reading Pyronite, Vaxasaurian, Necrofriggian, Petrosapian, Conductoid, Galvan, Cerebrocrustacean, and several more species. Ben: So what does that mean? Max: It means that whoever created him intended him to be some sort of living weapon. Rook: He said that Dr. Psychobos is the one who created him. Max: Psychobos, but why? Clone: I'm suppose to kill your grandson there, Magister Tennyson. Ben: You're awake. Clone: Yes as because apparently I can heal very fast as well, Ben. Ben: Then talk. Why were you in Undertown? Were you the one who let those alien livestock out of their pin? Clone: No I swear, Ben. Rook: Why are you on Earth though? Clone: I escaped Psychobos' lab. He wanted me to kill Ben, but I refused too. So I stole an Incursean ship which no doubt you all found and I made it here to Earth. I stole some clothes to better fit in and then I found myself in Undertown as if it was instinct. Rook: Hmm, more than likely you were programmed to come to Earth and go to Undertown because Ben and myself are known to traverse there. Clone: Seems logical. Ben: So if you didn't cause that panic in Undertown then who did? Clone: I have no idea. I didn't see who caused it, but when I did see the bovine running around I had to act. That little girl could have been crushed so without giving it a second thought, I rushed in and saved her. Max: You did the right thing. Clone: I hope so. Ben: Then again you could have been programmed to do that to gain our trust and then kill me. Clone: Yeah except I didn't or at least I don't think I did. Ben: You could have been programmed to say that too. Clone: You know, you are really getting on my nerves. Ben: Want to go another round? Clone: Yeah, why not? I'll mop the floor with you this time. Ben: Ha, see I knew it. Clone: Ah! You don't know anything! If you don't believe me then fine! Take me in chains and lock me in one of your cells. I won't resist. Ben: Fine, then let's go. Ben escorts his clone to a cell per his request. Max: I don't like how Ben is treating his clone. Rook: While he does have some merit in being suspicious Magister Tennyson, I have to agree, but Ben of all people knows the concept of "evil twins" better than we do. Max: I know, he has had a lot of them. Rook: Yes. Albedo is here in custody while his other twin Nega Ben has been missing for several months. Max: Yeah. You know I'm going to talk to the clone. Maybe I can learn something from him. Rook: Very well, Magister Tennyson. So then Max walks over to a containment cell that has the clone in it, opens the door, and sits next to him. Max: How you doing, son? Clone: Okay I guess. I'm here in a cell because your grandson doesn't trust me. Max: Yeah, I know Ben can be a bit pig headed at times, but he always has good intentions. Clone: Yeah, I saw that. I'm created from his own DNA by one of his own enemies. I wouldn't have trusted me if I were him. Max: You know you remind me a bit of a young Plumber I was training. His name was George Riley and he at times was a bit unsure of himself too. Clone: Riley? Max: What about him? Clone: Not him, but his name. Riley, I like it. I just need a surname now. Max: What about Tennyson? Clone: No, I don't think so. I may be a clone of Ben, but I am not a Tennyson. I'm a twisted vision created by a mutant space crab. Hey wait a minute now, how about Twisted, no just Twist. Max: Riley Twist? Clone: Yeah. Now I have a name, all I need is a bit of training and I can start my life as Riley Twist. I can enroll in a school, if I fake a few documents, get a part time job, be a hero, and have the whole human experience. Max: Sounds like you have it all figured out, Riley. Riley: Yeah my name is Riley and soon my life begins. TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Riley Twist (debut appearance) Villains *Dr. Psychobos Trivia *According to Rook, it seems that Ben's evil twin Nega Ben has been missing for a long time. *Ben at first mistook Riley for Albedo which is understandable since they both have white hair and red eyes. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Gothamcity1992